


Playing With Kids

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [59]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Single Parenting, Sparkling Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: He's scared to do this on his own, but Ravage makes it worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/profile)[vejiraziel](http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page.

He had been so afraid when he found out he was carrying a sparkling. So unsure of his own abilities, so worried about the rapidly changing world around him. Soundwave was young, probably too young to be caring for his own creation. Some days he couldn’t even find enough energon for himself, let alone a newly sparked protoform. He didn’t have a creator to fall back on and ask advice of.

He was terrified that he would do everything wrong.

Those fears intensified the day Ravage’s spark was put into its casing and his optics met those of his creation for the first time. The tiny mech loved him unconditionally and trusted him implicitly. His sparkling had no understanding of the dangers of the world outside and relied solely on Soundwave to keep him safe.

He wondered if all creators were so scared at first, or if he was special because he was alone.

As their first cycles together passed, though, Soundwave came to see the incredible gift Bluenote had left him for what it was. Everything was new and special to Ravage and the sparkling helped him see the world through optics he had never used before. His creation taught him to find joy—or at least entertainment—in the smallest things.

He laughed until his vocalizer felt raw the first time he caught Ravage playing with a spool of wire. His sparkling was batting the spool like it was a cybercat toy—and like he was one of those silly domesticated cyberkittens—and the sight had freed something inside of him that he couldn’t describe. Ravage had pounced his feet when he started laughing, but that only made him laugh harder.

When he had his laughter back under control, he picked his sparkling up and hugged Ravage close to his chest plate. Ravage purred at the attention and snuggled his head under Soundwave’s chin. When he finally set the sparkling back down almost a groon later, Ravage returned to his wire spool almost immediately.

When it was batted in between his feet, Soundwave couldn’t help but bat it back to his creation with a smile.  



End file.
